The Queendom of Taylorswiftia
The Queendom of Taylorswiftia is a liberal nation founded by Prime Minister J.R. Atherton. It is based in the region of The Free Alliance of Babbys, which was also founded by Prime Minister Atherton in June of 2010. The Region's Factbook entry, as of June 2010, reads: : " The Free Alliance of Babbys is a wonderful region with many amenities, including Babbys. In this truly democratic alliance of nations, everyone has a say. We are always open to new ideas and suggestions and we are happy welcome nations from all walks of life, regardless of their ideology. Tolerance and open-mindedness are what we strive for here in the Free Alliance. So feel free to unwind with a nice cold drink and start up a conversation, for you are among friends. " Founding The Queendom of Taylorswiftia was founded by First Prime Minister Julius Ryker Atherton on Saturday 15 May 2010. Fleeing religious persecution from his motherland, a close confidant of Atherton's, who shall remain anonymous for purposes of national security, founded his own NationState, and urged Atherton to join him. Atherton left with him; however, his political views dissented from his comrade's, so he instead founded The Queendom of Taylorswiftia. An estimated one and a half million citizens came with him. Much like the state of Virginia was named in honour of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth, the "Virgin Queen" of England, Atherton, lacking the creative naming skills that graced the founders of Virginia, chose the name "Taylorswiftia" as an homage to Taylor Swift. Atherton's blatant lack of creativity in its naming is often ridiculed by the media. The nation's nomenclature is hotly debated amongst Taylorswiftians, and the population is divided between the Loyalists, who take pride in the name, and Reformers, who have lobbied several times to change it (suggesting names such as Swiftland or the United Republic of Taylor Swift in its stead). However, all attempts to alter the name have not been successful. Her Majesty the Queen declines to comment on the name, though she did write a song about it. Government and Politics The government of Taylorswiftia is mostly liberal, favouring economic regulation and personal and political freedom. The government consists of four main branches: *National Parliament - fifty Senators representing twenty-five Provinces; four year terms with elections held every two years. *Grand Judiciary Committee - thirteen Arbiters; elected by the National Parliament; office held for life or until resignation or retirement. *Executive Ministry - the Prime Minister and his or her appointed cabinet, administrators and aides; elections held every five years. *Royal House - Her Royal Majesty the Queen Taylor Alison Swift; held for life; not officially part of the democratic process. The two predominant parties in Taylorswiftia are the liberal Swifts and the slightly more conservative Tays. Minority parties include the Neo-Fascists, the environmentalist Greens, and the mostly ignored Corporate Relief Party. The government of Taylorswiftia strictly forbids dabbling of religious affairs in State matters. According to the 2010 census, 74% of the population is atheistic. Executive Ministry The Executive Ministry is comprised of the Prime Minister and his or her seven appointed cabinet members. *Prime Minister - Julius Ryker Atherton *Minister of Health - Billy G. Bibbitt, Ph.D. *Minister of Education - Abbey Booth, Ph.D. *Minister of Science and Technology - Danielle Hawkings, Ph.D. *Minister of Commerce and Economics - Tomie Lichen *Minister of Security - General Emmy McMick *Minister of Foreign Relations - Evan Binsburg *Minister of Communication - Ryan Nimmit According to the Taylorswiftian Declaration of Rights, the Prime Minister is free, with the consent of at least one-third of the National Parliament, to create other cabinet positions as needed. Other Information The following is based on the June 2010 report by the Ministry of Census and Other Statistics. *Population - 75,000,000 *Capital - New Taylor (pop. 6 million) *Largest City - Swifton (pop. 13 million) *National Currency - the Swifty *National Colours - White, Red, and Purple *National Motto - Liberty, Peace, Compromise *Average Income Tax - 78% *National Animal - Koala *National Flower - Rose *National Sport - Volleyball *National Dessert - Cheesecake *National Religion - None *Majority Languages - English, French, German, Finnish *Minority Languages - Spanish, Japanese, Italian, Swedish, Dutch, Russian